Vâlcea County
Vâlcea (previously also spelt Vîlcea ) is a county (județ) of Romania, in the historical regions of Oltenia and Muntenia (the regions are separated by the Olt River). Its capital city is Râmnicu Vâlcea. Demographics In 2004, it had a population of 416,908 and the population density was 71.7/km². *Romanians - over 98%National Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" *Gypsies, others. Geography This county has a total area of 5,765 km². The North side of the county is occupied by the mountains from the Southern Carpathians group - The Făgăraş Mountains in the East with heights over 2200 m, and the Lotru Mountains in the West with heights over 2000 m. They are separated by the Olt River valley - the most accessible passage between Transylvania and Wallachia. Along the Olt River Valley there are smaller groups of mountains, the most spectacular being the Cozia Mountains. Towards the South, the heights decrease, passing through the sub-carpathian hills to a high plain in the West side of the Romanian Plain. The main river is the Olt River crossing the county from North to South. Its main affluents are the Lotru River in the North and the Olteţ River in the South. Neighbours *Argeș County in the East. *Gorj County and Hunedoara County in the West. *Sibiu County and Alba County in the North. *Dolj County and Olt County in the South. Economy The city of Râmnicu Vâlcea is the most industrialised in the county, the rest of the county having an agrarian development. The predominant industries in the county are: * Chemical industry. * Food and beverage industry. * Textile industry. * Mechanical components industry. * Construction materials. * Wood and furniture industry. In the West of the county coal and salt are extracted. The area in the center of the county is well suited for fruit orchards, wines and raising cattle. The South is better suited for growing cereals and vegetables. More information about Valcea County economy on Valcea Chamber of Commerce and Industry http://www.ccivl.ro Tourism The main tourist destinations are: * The Olt River Valley: ** The Călimănești-Căciulata resorts ** The Cozia Monastery. ** The Turnu Monastery. ** The Cozia Mountains. ** Various small churches and fortifications. * The Lotru River valley: ** The town of Brezoi. ** The Lotru Mountanis. ** The Voineasa Resort ** The Vidra Resort ** The Obârșia Lotrului Resort. * The city of Râmnicu Vâlcea. * The Băile Govora Resort. * The Băile Olănești Resort. Politics Vâlcea County is administered by a County Council, elected in the June 2008 local government elections, and is made up of 32 councillors, headed by Ion Cîlea from the Social Democratic Party as President. The County Council has the following party composition: Administrative divisions Vâlcea County has 2 municipalities, 9 towns and 78 communes *Municipalities **Drăgășani **Râmnicu Vâlcea - capital city; population: 130,581 (as of 2007) *Towns **Băbeni **Băile Govora **Băile Olănești **Bălcești **Berbești **Brezoi **Călimănești-Căciulata **Horezu **Ocnele Mari *Communes **Alunu **Amărăști **Bărbătești **Berislăvești **Boișoara **Budești **Bujoreni **Bunești **Câineni **Cernișoara **Copăceni **Costești **Creţeni **Dăești **Dănicei **Diculești **Drăgoești **Fârtățești **Făurești **Frâncești **Galicea **Ghioroiu **Glăvile **Golești **Grădiștea **Guşoeni **Ionești **Lăcusteni **Lădești **Laloșu **Lăpușata **Livezi **Lungești **Măciuca **Mădulari **Malaia **Măldărești **Mateești **Mihăești **Milcoiu **Mitrofani **Muereasca **Nicolae Bălcescu **Olanu **Orlești **Oteșani **Păușești **Păușești-Măglași **Perișani **Pesceana **Pietrari **Popești **Prundeni **Racovița **Roești **Roșiile **Runcu **Sălătrucel **Scundu **Sinești **Șirineasa **Slătioara **Stănești **Ștefănești **Stoenești **Stoilești **Stroești **Șușani **Șutești **Tetoiu **Titești **Tomșani **Vaideeni **Valea Mare **Vlădești **Voicești **Voineasa **Zătreni References External links category: category:Valid name- county category:Valid name- county- Romania Valcea